


Another Reason

by akamagerain



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aquarius mention - Freeform, Brandish mention, F/M, Nalu fluff, a few Lucy Brotps thrown in there as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamagerain/pseuds/akamagerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoilers for chapter 469) With the war against Alvarez over, the day Lucy is to leave on her journey to find Aquarius’ key has arrived. And while there are a bunch of her friends to see her off at the railway station and her train about to leave, why is there no sign of her dragon slayer best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Reason

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am sure Natsu,” reassured Lucy for the fifth time that hour.

“But Happy and I won’t bother you at all! You’ll not even know we’re there!” whined Natsu, as he sat crossed legged and with a pout on Lucy’s window sill.

“You of all people know that won’t work,” huffed Lucy, before turning away from the travel bag she was packing to face the dragon slayer, hands on her hips. “And we’ve gone through this before, I need to do this on my own. You of all people should know what that feels like.”

Natsu’s shoulders slumped. “Yea, but I knew when I was coming back.”

Lucy nodded and turned back to her open trolley. “As do I. You knew you’d be back after a year, and I know I’ll be back as soon as I find Aquarius’ key.”

“But you don’t know when that’ll be. And you’ll be all alone. I had Happy.”

Back still facing him, Lucy brought up her celestial gate keys so Natsu could see them. “I’m never really alone,” she said softly, though he could hear her smile. “Besides, Brandish may join me once her questioning and probation is done.”

“Just ‘cause she knew the scary fish lady from before.” Mumbled Natsu, jealousy oozing out of each word.

Lucy sighed as she straightened up, turned around and walked a couple of steps until she was standing right in front of Natsu. Not so gently, she slapped both his cheeks before holding his face in her hands. “I promised you I’ll be back as soon as can. And you know the thing about celestial mages and promises.”

Natsu looked at her feet, pouting as he thought, even as his squished, slightly stinging face was between her palms. Lucy took a moment to absently caress the new scar on his right cheek. The war had left all kinds of scars on so many, but no one more so than the person right in front of her, she noted sadly.

“Fine.” His grumpy reply brought her attention back to the now.

She smiled at him, released his face and walked back to finish packing.

“And see? Everyone else would still be here. You can still fight with Gray and fear Erza’s wrath and eat Mira’s delicious cooking and babysit Asuka and go out on missions. You can even catch up with Lisanna - I don’t think you’ve really had a chance to, have you? With all the craziness that happened back-to-back after Edolas? Then there’s..”

Lucy continued offering a list of things he could do despite her absence. Natsu was about to point out how half of those wouldn’t be as fun without her around when a thought occurred to him, wiping the pout off his face and replacing it with a more pronounced frown. Lucy was right, he could do all those things - all of which being stuff that she didn’t have in the year he had left her to train.

“…no one will stop you from sleeping in my bed, but if you dare make too much of a mess or ruin anything, I swear on all things pure -”

“What about your place?”

“I will - huh? Oh, I’ll be sending the rent as and when I can. Hopefully that demon of a landlady should keep it 'til I’m back.”

“Nah, you’ll need that money, trust me. I’ll pay it.”

Lucy shot him a questioning look over her shoulder. Sure, the team had always tried to ensure she had rent money (though they had failed several times), no one had actually offered to pay it for her before.

“But-”

“I like your apartment. I can’t barge in if it’s someone else’s.”

Lucy rolled her eyes conceding, but couldn’t help a small smile. She hadn’t missed the fact that he wasn’t pouting anymore, and her smile only grew at the thought of his gesture, as she turned back around to zip up her trolley. “Well then,” she said as she picked up her satchel to drape it over her shoulder. “I shou-”

She was cut off by the feeling of strong arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her back to a warm, well-built frame, her surprise causing her to drop the bag. Her frantic heartbeat only escalated as she felt his warm breath brushing a rather sensitive part of her neck, as Natsu nuzzled his head on her left shoulder.

"N-Natsu?”

He didn’t respond for several moments, and just held her close. It dawned on Lucy he didn’t seem to want this as much as he needed it, so, still a bit pink in the face, Lucy hesitantly began rubbing the arms around her with one hand, gently running her finger through his hair in a manner she hoped was reassuring, with the other.

“You be careful of Vulcans and giant boars.” He said suddenly, his voice muffled by her shoulder. “Never eat blue polka-dotted mushrooms and avoid any orange moss, they really mess with your head. If your constipation strikes again look for a round-leaf plant that smells sorta like peppermint, boil it and drink it. Cook any meat you hunt thoroughly - not even medium rare like you like it. And I know this may not apply anymore, but try and not get kidnapped or jump off of super high places, I won’t have a head start to save you.”

Lucy nodded and hmm-ed with every instruction, not being able to hold back a shy yet happy smile. While there had been others who doubted her being able to embark on this journey on her own, Natsu had never given her any reason to doubt herself. All he wanted was to tag along for company or give her tips she may not have known. His faith in her was refreshing as it was reassuring, and she found herself feeling very content and warm in his arms, as she proceeded to gently rest her head against his.

“Thank you Natsu,” she whispered. “For everything.”

Natsu only nodded, not moving his head from her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few moments in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

Natsu finally drew her closer, his voice barely audible. “You will come back right?”

With that whispered question, Lucy understood his behaviour all the more.

“You have my word. I promise I’ll be back and that I’m definitely not leaving you,” she cooed softly but resolutely.

“You’d better not,” said Natsu, his voice now sounding more like his own. “We’ve got loads of adventures to go on when you come back.”

Lucy giggled, “Yes, we do.”

“And I’ve something big to tell you when you come back.”

“Really? And what would that b- ahh!” Lucy almost comically jumped out of his arms holding onto a spot on her neck, absolutely red in the face.

He’d bitten her. Natsu had bitten her. And it didn’t help that her rather embarrassing yelp was more to do with the warmth coursing through her than any actual pain.

Natsu smirked - one she hadn’t really seen on his face before. It wasn’t his usual smug one, but one that held emotions Lucy wasn’t sure she even wanted to be able to read. And the dark intensity in his eyes was definitely not helping her rapidly pounding heart.

“You’re gonna have to wait 'til you’re back for that, Luce,” he grinned mischievously, before turning around and hopping off her window-sill leaving behind a still flustered and in-shock Lucy.

“What the hell???”  


* * *

   
It was almost dusk when Lucy reached the railway station. She had had a late lunch at the guild in order to meet the Master, wanting to apologise in person for not being able to actively take part in the town’s reconstruction efforts, and see all her guildmates before she set course. Happy had flown into her for a wail-y and teary hug, before leaving the guild abruptly. Natsu never did show up, though. And while Lucy was still confused and flustered over the morning’s events, she really did want to see him before she left.

Upon reaching her platform, Lucy noticed her train was just pulling into the station. Magnolia being a major stop meant that she had a couple of minutes with her friends before she had to board.

“Yup. On time,” she informed her farewell possé - consisting of Wendy, Carla, Cana, Levy, Erza and Gray. Still no sign Natsu and Happy.

She quickly hugged Wendy and Carla, promising to bring them souvenirs upon receiving a handmade set of ribbons. (“Chelia taught me how to make them!”)

She then hugged Cana who was surprisingly (and mercifully) not too handsy. “I can’t send the shrinking bitch to you if you don’t call and tell me where you are.”

“Brandish,” Lucy stressed pointedly as she stepped out of her arms, “ will know where to come. And I’ll be sending letters whenever I can, even after she joins me. Carrying one of Warren’s communicators would mean one more expensive thing to look after and worry about.”

“Alright. Now, how about some booze to take along?” the brunette asked, taking out a little white bottle from her bag. “It’s fruity, just like you like it and will keep you nice and toasty if you’re cold.”

Though pretty sure she wouldn’t be drinking while traveling alone, Lucy didn’t have the heart to refuse the thoughtful gesture. “Thanks Cana,” she replied genuinely as the card mage grinned back.

“Write as often as possible!” urged Levy, before handing what looked like a folded sheet of parchment. “It’s a map Freed, Warren and I have been working on,” she explained in answer to Lucy’s puzzled expression. “It pin-points your location and will give you directions if you give it a destination you have in mind.”

Lucy opened it in awe and, fair enough, there was a little yellow star right over Magnolia Station. “Thank you so much, Levy! I’ll definitely make good use of it.” she said as she pulled Levy in for a quick squeeze.

“And this way you’ll come home even faster. I can’t wait to read the rest of your novel,” she added to lighten the mood.

"Oh that reminds me!” said Lucy ending the hug to open her satchel. “Here’s the first half, all edited.”

Levy looked at the manuscript before gently pushing it back to her with a smile. “I’d rather read all of it when you’re back, Lu-chan.”

Lucy took a moment before smiling back, putting the map, bottle and text back in her bag. “Alright. You’re gonna love it, you’ll see!”

“Lucy! I would like to share a sisterly embrace with you as well.” voiced Erza.

“Ah, b-before that. Can I please see you in that cute sundress you bought when we went shopping right before the evac?” Lucy requested with fake cheerfulness.

“Why, of course,” replied the red-head as she requipped into a cute purple sundress and struck a pose. Lucy ooh-ed and aah-ed, before asking for her hug.

The others silently marveled at Lucy’s quick thinking as she was pulled into a smothering hug by Titania that would have surely caused a concussion had her armour still been on.

She pulled away from Erza’s death grip, slightly disheveled but still alive.

“And here your present from Gray and I,” announced Erza as her hand encompassed in the glow of a requip which left behind an ornate dagger. “It will keep you safe when I-ahem we cannot.”

Lucy carefully picked it up. “It’s so light!”

“I came close to acquiring for you something far more fear-inducing like a sword or a mace, but Gray here suggested something easier to wield and carry; hence the dagger. It was pretty plain when I purchased it, the design you observe on it now is all Gray’s effort.”

Lucy ran her hands through the intricate curly patterns on the dagger’s hilt and cover, surprised she hadn’t noticed the unmelting ice that screamed Gray’s craftsmanship. “Thank you so much, both of you. It’s beautiful.”

“And will cut through anyone who tries to harm you like warm butter,” nodded Erza approvingly.

With a hesitant laugh at the rather graphic imagery the comment induced, Lucy turned to Gray, and bowed her head slightly for him to ruffle her hair. Which he did, fondly and surprised her after by pulling her into a big, warm hug as well. “You’ll do great,” was all he said. Touched, Lucy smiled and returned the hug with enthusiasm, his half-nakedness not really bothering her for once.  
Pulling away however, she felt a chill go down her spine as she thought of a certain water mage, almost hearing her accusatory “Love-Rival!”

“Juvia?” Gray asked knowingly. “Don’t worry about her anymore, I explained to her how you’re to me what Gajeel is to her.”

“That was smart,” complimented Lucy, though her smile faltered a bit when she glanced over his shoulder. “Doesn’t seem to have worked though.”

Juvia was standing a few feet behind the farewell crew, with what was definitely not a happy expression. As Gray momentarily worried about the actual nature of Juvia and Gajeel’s relationship, Lucy offered a hesitant wave.

“Love-Rival better bring Aquarius-san back!” Juvia yelled. “Juvia has lots to share with her!’

Lucy shot Juvia a smile, wink and a thumbs up, "Aye!”

And just then the train’s whistle rang. As she headed towards the door to her bogey, Lucy waved to everyone, while looking around the station for a blue floating furball and pink hair. She saw neither.

Back on the platform, everyone noticed her searching for her partners, and her growing frown at not finding them.

“That idiot,” muttered Gray, angry at his frienemy for so clearly hurting her; silently promising him a good icey kick where the sun don’t shine as retribution.

When Lucy finally realised he wasn’t coming she quickly looked towards the retreating figures of her friends and waved as the train pulled out of the station, before sighing and taking a seat.

Maybe it was because the fact that she was leaving had finally hit her. Or maybe it was because she didn’t really get to see Natsu and Happy before she left. Whatever the reason, Lucy found herself suddenly overwhelmed with sadness, so much so that it physically hurt. She hugged herself, tears threatening to make themselves known.

And they almost did, except that she noticed the train slowing down, which was weird considering they had only just pulled out of Magnolia station. She heard her fellow passengers whispering and murmuring as they pointed out the windows on her side of the compartment.

Curious, she looked out of her window and gasped, standing up in her surprise.

For there, sprawled across the face of the largest building close to the railway track, was a massive message painted in flames.

Lucy slowly read the note meant so clearly for her, absorbing everything it meant as she watched the fiery letters dance along the side the of the building, knowing only one person who could be responsible for those words being there.

_'I LOVE YOU LUCY!’_

And as she felt her heart beat a mile a minute and her face light up in pink warmth, Lucy found herself not just comprehending her best friend’s feelings, but recognising the true nature of some of her own. Feelings she had had for the longest time, only never put a name to.

Boy, could she now.

With that her tears did fall, only these were tears of joy and happiness, of memories treasured and of a future worth looking forward to.

Lucy sat back down once her train turned, forcing the building out of her sight, her hurt long forgotten.

On said building sat the dragon slayer who, through his gift, spawned such realisations and happiness in her.

Natsu Dragneel watched as the train Lucy was in picked up pace and chugged away from Magnolia. Happy landed on his head, taking in his peaceful smile with a small chuckle.

“You couldn’t wait for her to come back, could you?”

It wasn’t really a question, but Natsu answered anyway, his eyes never leaving the train. “Nah, I had to tell her.”

“But don’t you think that ruins the surprise? You don’t know if she’s seen it or how she reacted if she did.”

“She saw it, I know she did. Besides, now she has - ”

“GET HIM OFFICERS! HE’S THE ONE WHO SET MY BUILDING ON FIRE!” Came a voice from below the building. Natsu looked down and saw a bald, middle-aged man pointing furiously at him while the officers he’d been barking at began making a move towards arresting him and his exceed. Natsu got onto his feet, realising evasive maneuvers were now called for.

“Happy! Max speed!”

“Aye, Sir!”

Happy picked him up and shot off in the direction of the guild. Natsu took one last look at the train now at the horizon, before grinning and looking forward.

In the train, Lucy too now held her head up high, eyes dry and a big, confident smile on, ready to face whatever tomorrow had to bring.

Both of them knowing that she now had another reason to be back soon - a future that held the promise of so much more.

A future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Do let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
